The Temple of Vampires
by AniWriters
Summary: Miyu, Larva and Shina team up with Riho, Shido and Guni from Nightwalkers to fight a new enemy. But before they can beat him they must locate the temple of vampires that lies somewhere in Maryland...
1. Default Chapter

The Temple Of Vampires  
By: Starlight Riho-chan and Nuriko Metallium  
  
  
Miyu needed to get away. And as a teenager like herself she also needed to go to school. Chisato may have been a shinma but she still played a big part in Miyu's life.  
  
"There's no reason to get bent out of shape" said Shina as Miyu packed "I like this place"  
  
"I said I'd accept the exchange. The family lives in Maryland. I'm going to a nice private school and I'm going to get a break from shinma!" Miyu slammed her suitcase shut.  
  
"I told you not to get attached" Larva said coming out of the shadows. Miyu sighed.  
  
"I know but...I didn't think I'd have to kill Chisato" The doorbell rang and Miyu ran to get it. On the doorstep was a basket of flowers. Miyu read the card.  
  
Miyu,  
I wish the best of luck for you.  
-Hisai  
  
Miyu smiled and went back inside. Hisai trusted her. The only human, that did. Ukari was afraid, but what did it matter. Miyu still had one friend. Still. Miyu need the high school credit and had to go to Washington.  
  
"You still have one friend Miyu" Shina said as Miyu packed the rest of her things. "We could stay here"  
  
"No. I told you, this is nothing to do with Chisato"  
  
"But you said before..." Shina stopped as Miyu called a taxi.  
  
~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Now boarding flight 795 to the BWI airport" Miyu stood up and handed her ticket to the attendant. At her seat she took out her magazine. Next to her sat a girl her age with long red hair and pale skin.  
  
"Traveling alone?" asked Miyu.  
  
"Mr. Shido. My employer says it's best for me to finish high school. I dropped out last year"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, uh. Special circumstances" She smiled at Miyu. "By the way, I'm Riho"  
  
"Miyu" Miyu went back to her magazine until she felt something. An aura.  
  
"Do you feel it Miyu?" asked Larva.  
  
"Yes, but it's different. Something definitely familiar though"  
  
Riho felt Miyu's aura. Telepathically, she signaled Shido.  
  
"It's not a breed, but something more powerful"  
  
"A shinma?" asked Shido.  
  
"Oh, what's that?"  
  
"Another form of a breed. More powerful and they can stay out in daylight"  
  
"Might be" said Riho.  
  
"Keep a close eye on her. But remember, not all shinma are bad. There are some that ward others of their kind. Others may keep to themselves"  
  
"Right!" Riho looked over to Miyu, was Miyu a shinma?  
  
  
  
A/N by Starlight Riho-chan: Riho and Shido are not mine. They are characters from Nightwalker (rated NC-17 by blockbuster for brief nudity and loads of blood and gore). It's pretty good but REALLY NASTY! Riho and Shido are vampires they hunt breeds, creatures from the darkness that possess humans and feed off of them. Blech!  
  
A/N by Nuriko M: Hey I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review and no flames!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
As the plan trip slowly droned on Miyu and Riho talked with each other, each hiding dark secrets.  
  
"Oh that's cool!" said Riho after Miyu explained her old school and friend. Miyu shrugged, her life hadn't been terrible and her childhood wasn't too bad.  
  
"Well my parents...they're dead" said Riho, turning away slowly.   
  
"Oh..." said Miyu, her parents were dead too.  
  
"But then Mr. Shido took me in!" said Riho, cheering up slightly. Miyu smiled slightly, she was still aware of Riho's aura.  
  
"But you shouldn't drone on the past, remember that Riho" said Shido while silently sitting beside her. Miyu was nervous, there was a greater power coming from this man. She could feel Larva's presence beside her though, which reassured her somewhat.  
  
"Shina, are you okay?" whispered Miyu towards her passenger bag.  
  
"Yes, but it's getting a bit hot in here" replied Shina quietly. Miyu shifted in her chair. The next stop was in 1 hour...than 5 more hours of flying and they'd arrive in their next stop, some place called California...and then from there more flying until they arrive in Maryland. Secretly Miyu hoped that Riho wasn't going to the same place as her.  
  
"So Mr. Shido...you're only staying till I get situated?" Riho asked telepathically.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry but I can't stay. I still have a lot of cases to deal with. But don't worry, in 2 months I'll move the detective agency down to Washington DC to spend more time with you" her answered her.  
  
Riho looked down. "Alright Mr. Shido, whatever you feel is best"  
  
"Yeah...well why are we cramped in this flying stupid metal thing?" Guni asked while coming out from where she was hiding. Shido quickly grabbed her and stuck her into the luggage compartment above his head.  
  
"HEY?!" They could still hear Guni's yells.  
  
"What is that?" asked Miyu, her ears picking up a noise.  
  
"Oh, it's probably just someone's cd player turned up too loud" said Riho, a slight sweatdrop forming on her head.   
  
"Alright" said Miyu as she turned back to her magazine.  
  
'I know she's hiding something from me...' Thought Miyu looking out of the corner of her eyes towards Riho and her companion.  
  
"Do you know what they are?" Miyu quietly asked Larva.  
  
"They could possibly be half blood vampires. Somewhat like you though you are partial shinma as well..." said Larva. Miyu nodded.  
  
'So they may be vampires...as long as they're not a serious threat' she continued to read.  
  
"This flight will be making a quick stop in San Francisco, California. Please fasten your seatbelts. Anyone continuing to the BWI airport in Maryland stay on the flight, you can move around and stretch if you wish. Thank you for flying" the stewards voice faded out as the plane lowed in altitude. Once the plane landed several passengers got off the plane. Miyu, Riho and Shido continued to sit in their seats, not caring to stand.  
  
"So where are you headed to?" asked Riho breaking the silence and turning to Miyu.  
  
"I'm transferring to West River high school in Calvert County Maryland" replied Miyu. Riho blinked.  
  
"Wow...what a coincidence...I am too..." she said back. Miyu's head shot up.  
  
'Did she just say? Oh no... I have a really bad feeling about this' thought Miyu.  
  
'I don't have a good feeling about this' thought Riho. They both went back to reading with uneasy thought on their minds.  
  
  
~-~ A/N (Nuriko): Ok well here's another finished chapter. Nope you liked it, gomen for any spoilers on the series. Also Anna Sartin was nice enough to email us and tell us that Ukari and Hisai die before Chisato ^^;; So we'll fix that fact in the story later. Arigatou. ~-~ 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
~-~Aniwriter Starlight Riho-chan here (we switch off with writing chapters) Guni is a little annoying green fairy that hides in Shido's hair. She brings no help to Shido's detective agency~-~  
  
~-~Aniwriter Nuriko: ^.^;;;;~-~  
  
  
  
Landing in California, Miyu picked up her bag and went to get something to eat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shido put on a pair of sunglasses. The sun wasn't that bright today and he was wearing a trench coat and really old-fashioned clothes.  
  
"Usually Shinma fit right into a crowd if they're in human form"  
  
"Maybe he isn't a Shinma. Maybe Riho isn't either" said Shina.  
  
"I said they might be vampires!" Larva telepathically exclaimed.   
  
  
"Mr. Shido, what do you want to eat?" Riho looked at their choices. "There's Italian, pizza, and..." she searched around the area. There weren't many places in this area and the plane would leave in 10 minutes. She grimaced.  
  
"Garlic..." Shido said in disgust. "Why is it that all vampires are allergic to garlic?" He looked as Miyu walked over to the counter at the pizza place. "I envy her" he said as they headed back to the gate.  
  
  
Miyu rushed back to the gate.  
  
"Your breath stinks" said Shina. "I can smell it from here"  
  
"Thanks" Miyu said sarcastically. She boarded the plane and then put in a breath mint.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Much!"  
  
Riho sat down next to Miyu.  
  
"You find anything to eat?" asked Miyu.  
  
"Uh, yeah" said Riho just as her stomach growled.  
  
  
  
~-~A/N by Riho: A pointless chapter, oh well *sweatdrop*~-~ 


End file.
